Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!
by Dragonlow
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Serena's only wish is to see it snow. She may get her wish and more...


Title: Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

Author: Dragonlow

Rated: G

E-mail: DragonLow@earthlink.net

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of these characters.

I know, it's not New Year's or even winter. I wrote this around February, though. I got the idea when I went to Yosemite with my family for New Year's. I wish something like this would happen to me! ^_~ I hope you like it!

/*/*/*/

Serena Tsukino walked aimlessly down the streets of Lake Tahoe, California. It was New Year's Eve and her family had decided to see 

the snow. She and her brother, Sammy, had silently called a truce 

for the trip so they could enjoy it. After hours of driving they'd 

come to the perfect spot. There were no people, the snow was fresh 

and there were great hills for sledding. They'd sledded, had snowball fights and built snowmen for the rest of the day. Now her parents and brother were relaxing in their hotel room, but Serena was anything but tired. She felt fresh and excited. She loved the snow. This was a great trip. Except...

"I wish it would snow," Serena sighted. "Why does it have to be so cold? It should at least be snowing. This cold is no fun unless it's snowing!" Serena shivered.

As if someone had heard her, tiny little flakes of snow started falling on Serena.

"Oh my god! It's snowing! It's really snowing!" she squealed happily.

She twirled with her face looking up at the sky. When she stopped she just looked up in awe at the beautiful, fresh, snow.

"Careful, the snow might get into your eyes," a deep voice interrupted her reverie.

Serena turned to see who had spoken and it was all she could do not to let her mouth fall open at the sight before her.

There stood a man, about 19, and he was the most gorgeous person Serena had ever seen in her 16 years of life. Black, silky looking 

hair fell into his sapphire blue eyes. He was tall, over 6 feet and he had-

'No, don't think about *that* Serena.' But it was too late. He had a beautiful, sensual mouth that had Serena almost drooling. (AN: I 

hope you weren't thinking I was referring to other things...get your 

minds out of the gutter! ^_~) 'Okay, okay, keep your cool,' Serena thought. She flashed a smile at him and said, "Thanks." She turned 

back to watch the snowflakes fall to the ground in front of all the 

cute little shops. (AN: I haven't been to Lake Tahoe since...forever, 

so if I refer to the city at all, don't pay attention...not that I really refer to it...okay, on with it.)

"Do you live here, or are you just visiting?"

His deep, silky voice made Serena jump. She'd thought he'd gone. No one that gorgeous had ever stuck around her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's okay, I was just lost in thought. We're visiting. It's just a trip for New Year's. What about you?"

"Same here. My family loves the snow. Especially when it's 

falling. They're gonna be disappointed they missed this. They're all asleep in the hotel room."

Serena smiled. "Same with my family. I've never seen it snow before, though."

"Really? No wonder you were excited."

She grinned up at him. "Yup." There was more silence as they watched the 

snow. Then he extended his hand to her.

"Darien Chiba."

"Serena Tsukino." She clasped his hand and shook it firmly.

His sensual lips grinned. It was a heart-stopping, snow-melting, just plain sexy grin. Serena almost melted.

"Serena. It's a nice name." They let go of each others hands. Serena's head was spinning just a little. She turned away from him to hide the slight blush on her face. 

Hopefully he'd chock it up to the cold. It was freezing!

So, Serena, are you from out of state?"

"Nope, I'm from California. San Francisco to be exact. There's no snow there but it's still beautiful." She glanced up at him. "What 

about you?"

"I'm from Arizona. *Definitely* no snow there." He laughed. It 

was a deep, rich laugh, like his voice. Serena was getting nervous. If she stuck around this gorgeous guy any longer she'd embarrass herself. She 

opened her mouth to say she had to go when he looked at his watch.

"Shit, I gotta go. My parents are probably waiting for me." He extended his hand again. 

"It was nice meeting you, Serena."

She shook it. "Same to you, Darien. Happy 2003!" She grinned, looking up into his warm blue eyes.

He smiled 'his' smile, then did something very surprising. He swifly leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft, gentle and sweet, oh so sweet. It was over so quickly Serena didn't have time to close her 

eyes or respond. He let go of the hand that he still had in his grip 

and said softly, "Happy New Year, Serena." He flashed her one more of those heart-stopping smiles before turning and walking down the street.

Serena stared after him until he turned a corner. She'd just gotten her first real kiss from a completely gorgeous stranger! Serena smiled, then turned and started walking in the direction of her hotel. She wasn't so cold anymore.

/*/*/*/

Done! Yay! I finished! I hope you liked it! I've written a sequel if you did. Review please!


End file.
